Fifty Shades of Taking Chances
by lovewrites
Summary: Anastasia Steele was convinced she'll never fall in love again until she works for a certain billionaire. Will it be true love the second time around? An AU story on Fifty Shades of Grey. Anastasia and some characters are OCC.
1. Chapter 1 - Goodbyes

Ana's POV 

Gray sky. Cold breeze. Wet ground. The rain has just stopped and I'm standing in front of the man I love.

Today is the 150th day since he left me. A lone tear escaped my eye when I remembered the look on his eyes before they closed - full of love, reverence and gratitude. Even if it was his last breath, he left me with a smile. My beautiful and strong man.

I can't stop the other tear from falling but the wind gently swept it from my face. I closed my eyes. I know he's here, watching me. "Baby, why did you have to leave me?" I asked and waited for his answer that will never come. His masculine voice that I will never hear again.

I feel a strong hand on my shoulder. I look up and see the man who stood beside me and became my rock in the past months. "Ana, we need to go." Sawyer said looking at the grave of the man who I know holds his utmost respect. His green eyes dull and I know he's feeling the same way I do. We both lost a friend. Him, his best friend. Me, my boyfriend.

Luke took off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "Taylor is waiting in the car." I glanced at the black SUV parked a couple of meters away. I sigh.

"Five more minutes Luke, just..." I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Sawyer understood, nodded and walked towards the vehicle.

I looked back to the stone in front of me, my hand tracing the letters of my beloved's name. I knelt down and kissed the smaller stone beside it. I braced myself for the hardest goodbye. "I'll visit both of you as often as I can. I'm heading back to the city now. Don't ya worry about me too much. I'll be alright with Sawyer and Taylor. My love, you can rest now, you've been through a lot. Little one, be good to your daddy. I will always love you both." I forced a smile trying to ease the pain in my heart. I am strong, I am tough, I am loved. I repeat my mantra that my Dad has taught me since I was a little girl.

Raising my right hand, I stood straight, saluted and turned back. I, Anastasia Rose Steele, will now be reporting for duty.

A/N: Hello! This is my first Fanfiction. I came up with the plot last month but only had the courage to post it now. I know this chapter might lead to different assumptions but I hope you'll humor me and join me in this journey. This is an AU story and Ana and some characters is OCC. Our beloved Christian Grey is still the controlling, dominant, hotshot billionaire CEO that he is. Till the next chapter! Have a Nice Day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	2. Chapter 2 - Beginning of an End

Her Beloved's POV

Her beautiful chocolate brown locks flow freely down her back. She's running along the shore laughing happily. She looks at me and I fall in love all over again. Her blue eyes locked to mine. I stood up wanting to be close to her but the wave suddenly hits my face. What the fuck?!

"Daydreaming again asshole?" Fucking Sawyer threw a glass of water on my face.

"What's wrong with you man?" I hissed at him.

"Listen, you'll be the one accompanying the boss today to Portland. You, him and T in Charlie Tango" he informs me.

"Wait a second, as far as I know I'm stationed here until Reynolds takeover and you'll be the one going with him" I questioned the smirking bastard.

"Change of plans." He simply said.

Our banter is suddenly interrupted by a loud moan, then a groan and followed by the sound of a belt hitting the skin. Five more hits and the moaning and grunts stopped. It's so loud the boss and his submissive as he calls his partners are probably in the living room and not in his playroom.

"Shit man, I'll never get used to this. I've been here 2 years but that man still gives me the creeps. I'll never hit my woman." I said to Luke.

"You better not and besides your woman is anything but submissive." I have to agree with Luke there. My baby is not only beautiful, smart and sexy, she's also tough, feisty and did I say sexy?

"Taylor!" The voice of the boss roars in the whole apartment interrupting my thoughts.

Moments later, Taylor appears opening the door. "Alright kids, Ryan, you and I will accompany the boss to Portland. I know Sawyer has already briefed you. Luke, you know the drill. Make sure the girl goes back to her place with all her stuff. Good luck with that by the way. The sub room should be cleared and back to the usual, have the cleaners sign NDA. Her contract has been terminated. When you get back, change the codes. Report back to me and you're free for the rest of the afternoon. Reynolds shall take over from there. And give my and Gail's birthday greetings to your mother." T rambles on. Oh right I almost forgot, its Mrs. Sawyer's birthday.

"Dude, please give this to your mom. Annie bought this as an advance present for your mom when we saw her a couple of months ago. We hope your mom would like it." I handed the gift to Luke.

"Thanks man, when will the little lady come back?" Luke asked.

"In two weeks time man, I can't wait." I tap my breast pocket making sure the ring I bought for my love is there.

"What's..?" Luke didn't get to continue his question. The door slammed open and in comes the master of the universe.

We've been on air for fifteen minutes when I noticed the boss looking uneasy. "Taylor, are you sure Charlie Tango was checked before we left?" He asked sounding a little alarmed.

"Yes sir, Stephan said she's good to go." Taylor answered.

All of a sudden we hear an explosion on the left side of the chopper. I looked outside and see fire. I tried not to panic and look at Taylor. His brown eyes are wide with fear but his face remains stoic. Grey frantically communicated with whoever is on the other line while my mind drifts to the beautiful face of my girlfriend. I caressed the box on my breast pocket to give me some sort of comfort. I feel the helicopter descending faster and faster. I look at the boss and he's struggling with the controls. One more explosion and my adrenaline kicked in. I unbuckled my seat belt forcefully that it stings and I jumped to protect the boss before we hit the ground. Then everything goes black.

A/N: Hello! Thanks for reading especially those who favorited and followed this story. Fifty Shades of Taking Chances is inspired by PerhapsPerhapsPerhaps's Security, Missreadingfool's The Management of Christian Grey and Cookie 06's Anna Steele, US Marine. I'm a big fan of these writers and their stories. Now this chapter is in Ryan's POV. You know one of Christian's bodyguards along with Taylor, Sawyer, Reynolds and Prescott. I don't want to eliminate Luke so I used Ryan. I know you have questions now and probably more assumptions. I hope you'll continue to stick with me and together we'll walk down the memory lane and uncover some answers. Till the next chapter! Have a Nice Day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	3. Chapter 3 - Reminiscing

Ana's POV

Left. Right. Left. Right. Left... Wrath. If I didn't know any better I swear this is torture. But no, I chose this, I wanted this, I needed this. Straight ahead Ana, just keep your eyes straight ahead. That's right. Now, chin up.

My mind pondered back to the reason why I am here, marching in this dusty ground with the sun in its highest peak. "Attention!" A loud and stern voice cut through my concentration. Standing ten feet away is the man most of us hated but respected at the same time. Captain Roach stands tall with his balding head and deep brown eyes scanning every member of our platoon.

I almost smiled when I saw the man standing beside him. The man looked at me and gave me a wink and that gave me away, I smiled. "Steele! Do tell us what you find so funny that you're smiling like a lunatic?" Captain Roach howls.

Ughh, I hate this. "Sir, I'm sorry sir. No reason sir." I answered. He ignored me and walked around until I heard him yell. "Fifty push ups. Now." Great, that's just great. The man responsible for my smile and this sudden punishment just smirked and walked away. Perfect!

How do you blame your dad when he messes up with you during drills? Major General Raymond Steele looks real tough in the outside but he's my daddy and despite us being both on duty, he finds time to distract me. I am sitting on my bed cleaning my boots. Shaking my head I can't help but smile again.

"There's that beautiful smile." Speaking of the devil.

"Daddy!" I squealed.

"Hey, sweetheart. I see you had a hard time back there." He teases me.

"I was doing okay dad until you winked at me!" I tried to sound exasperated but I'm not mad. How could I be mad to the man who raised me and is my inspiration for entering the marines?

_Before I turned 18, I went everywhere in the world with my dad. Wherever he is assigned, I'm with him. My mom Carla Steele died while giving birth to me and since then it was my dad who became both mom and dad to me. His world became my world, I became his little marine and I wanted to be just like him. I was trained better than any private marine since I was 12. My dad would always say I am special and his friends were convinced I'd be an asset for the country with my skills. So when the General summoned me and my dad after I turned 18, I knew this was my calling. At first my dad didn't want me to serve but I was able to convince him anyway. I started from the bottom and here I am now, third to the lowest rank but hey, I'm still just 19. They predicted I'd take the marines by storm. I traded heels for combat boots, dress for cammies and my freedom for my country so I better do my best. No regrets._

_"No regrets." Huh? Did someone just voiced out my thoughts. I decided to take a run after my dad's impromptu visit. I stopped and searched where the punching noises with grumbled "No Regrets" are coming from. Out of the corner of my eye I see a lean figure with buzz cut hair like everyone else. His back is facing me so all I can see are the muscles flexing in his arms and his, ummm, nice backside. Wow, I wonder what the front looks like. As if hearing my thoughts the guy punching the poor tree stopped, turned and looked at me. Blue eyes to blue eyes. I felt my heart skip a beat. Who is this guy?_

_A light kiss on my forehead woke me from deep slumber. It has been one year since blue eyes waltz into my life. Trevor Daniel Ryan, the guy with three first names is the first guy I did so many firsts with. He was my first date, first kiss, first love and the first man whom I gave myself to._

_"Good morning beautiful, I love you" he said, eyes full of admiration._

_"I love you too, is it time?" I asked._

_His eyes turned from full of love to determination. His unit along with our friends Luke Sawyer and Jose Rodriguez are leaving for Afghanistan today. I have been dreading this day and mostly because he was commissioned for a year. Sad but it's the reality of being in the marines._

_"Oorah!" I tried to lighten the gloomy mood that is starting to takeover our morning. It was no use; he just nodded and hugged me tight. "I love you Ana, always" was his last words to me before he left._

Saving Private Ryan. My favorite movie of all time should have just remained a movie but not to me. All I can hear are the other officers devising a plan on how they will save Ryan, my Ryan. Six months after Trevor left, their troop was assigned on a dangerous mission resulting to Luke being sent back with injuries, Jose being transferred to another squad and Trevor missing.

I was in Luke's bedside looking at his wounded face. It has been a week. I worked hard and cooperated with the team formulating a plan on how we will save Ryan. I was in constant communication with Jose's unit who is responsible for saving Trevor and other guys. I didn't sleep and if not for the General ordering me to rest, I will not leave the headquarters. I didn't shed a tear; I know my boyfriend will come back. I didn't know I fell asleep until a soft hand touched mine. I looked up and see my dad.

"Daddy." I said, my voice raspy.

"Darling, you have to come with me." My dad sounds strange and I feel like I can't breath. This doesn't look good. I followed my dad but I was in a daze. My dad slowly opened a private room. I peaked inside and my knees gave out but the body I longed to touch rushed to me ignoring the nurse that instructed him not to move. Both of us fell on the floor. My dad and the nurse helped us stand. I gripped him tightly, thankful that I'm again feeling his warmth. I looked up - blue eyes to blue eyes.

They saved Ryan. He came back.

A/N: Hello everyone! Many thanks for the reviews and those who have favorited and followed my story. I wanted to try and establish the characters before we go deeper into the story so here is Ana's POV and a short background on her and her love life with Ryan. I hope you guys won't be discouraged with Ana having a first love. I always asked how Ana would have been if she had been in love before she met CG. This story is more of finding true love in second chances, thus entitled Fifty Shades of Taking Chances. I also have some questions about love in general that I wanted to tackle in this journey.

I hope the jump in the timeline is smooth, please tell me if it's hard to understand so I can improve my writing. Till the next chapter! Have a Nice Day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	4. Chapter 4 - Blue Eyes

Ryan's POV

She saved me. This girl in my arms is my angel. Jose told me it was with Ana's effort and plan that they were able to rescue me. Their mission did not only save me but they were also able to infiltrate the enemy's base. Jose even told me that Ana was ordering everyone around even if they were higher in ranking but they obeyed her because she was endorsed by the General and what can I say, my baby is one smart cookie. It's only one of the many reasons why I fell in love with her.

Funny how I thought my life is fucked up then in comes a girl that made me look at life in a different light. I didn't have the best start in life. Both my parents were drug addicts and both of them died when I was only 5 years old. I went from one foster home to another. When I turned 16, I decided to move to a different state. I traveled from Detroit to the state of Washington. I will never forget the man who gave me a lift, fed me and inspired me to enter the marines.

_Ray. He told me to call him Ray. I was walking along the highway for hours, no car was passing by until a pick up stopped by and the man asked where I was heading. I didn't know where to go but he was kind enough to still offer me a ride. I rode his truck and noticed a little girl sleeping at the backseat. He told me she's his daughter, Anastasia. She stirred a little and opened her eyes but close them back again. Blue eyes, her eyes were blue like mine only lighter and innocent. She was a beautiful child. Ray caught me staring at his daughter and smiled. He told me about their life and how he raised his daughter alone. I admired the man. From then on I told myself I wanted to be like him. We parted ways in Seattle. He said he was heading to Montesano. I didn't want to bother him anymore and thanked him for the ride. Before I turned though, he handed me his card. I don't know what prompted me but I saluted to him. He chuckles and said "Good luck son. I know I'll see you again soon. Take care of yourself for now."_

_The moment I turned 18, I enlisted in the marines. After meeting Ray, I was determined to work hard. Most of the time I worked in construction and in my free time I do gardening. I used to work in a massive house. They have three kids, two boys and a girl. The lady is a doctor and her husband is a lawyer. They were a kind couple and the children got everything they wanted. They were okay except for one. He looks closed off and one time I was working early and I caught him sneaking back in to their house. I didn't say a thing but the asshole glared at me and told me to fuck off. Who knew the rich and educated can be so arrogant. I didn't get to finish high school but at least I'm not conceited like him._

_Who knew my lack of education was the way to my beloved's heart. I will never forget the first, or should I say the second time we met. I was frustrated with our commander that hates me for no reason. I decided to cool off and punch the hell out of a damn tree. It was the only way I know how to release some tension so when I was done, satisfied with my bruised and bleeding knuckles, I turned around only to stop with a beautiful figure staring at me. Blue eyes to blue eyes. Fuck if I did not fell in love right there and then._

_Anastasia treated not only my bruises but also my heart. I opened up to her and she healed me both mentally and emotionally. She came up with the idea of tutoring me. Anything I wanted to learn, Math, Science, History, you name it and she'll teach me. She loves reading and I enjoyed every moment she would read to me. I knew she was familiar and later realized she was Ray's daughter. He seemed happy to see me again but everything changed when he learned I wanted to date his daughter. I almost peed in my pants when he summoned me. He threatened me all right but I know he just loves his daughter so much._

_A soft contented sighed interrupted my musings. Anastasia turned from her side and faced me. She kissed my bare chest and said "Thank you." After a year, I was able to gain Ray's trust as well as Ana's. She and I dated, kissed and touched each other here and there but last night was different. It was the first time we made love - a first for both of us. I know Luke and Jose would laugh at me if they ever find out I am or rather was a 21-year-old virgin. They even thought I was gay before I met Ana. I don't care though it was worth the wait. I was too busy working and then entering the marine that only when Ana came into my life that I felt a sexual pull towards someone. I had to make it perfect for Ana, I have to be perfect for her. Damn, I love her so much._

Several diamonds shine in front of me. I know this is not Cartier but it is still a fine jewelry store. Today, I am buying Ana an engagement ring and I will propose once she gets back from Japan. I had the talk with Ray and he gave us his blessing. It has been more than 2 years since I left the marines. I was only qualified for desk jobs if I continued in service so after five months I joined my best friend Luke who works for the billionaire CEO, Mr. Christian Grey. Who knew the arrogant teenager who seems to know only how to glare and yell would turn out to be one of the richest man in the planet. I didn't imagine myself working for him again but if it wasn't for this job I couldn't afford to buy a special ring for my baby. At least the pay is good even though I learned through the years that he's more fucked up than I am. We don't talk about it but I think he's a sadist. He's into BDSM for crying out loud. I've seen how he operates and the girls he brings to his so called playroom. One look at them and I know the boss should never meet my Ana. I clenched the ring I was holding when the thought crossed my mind.

Taylor still thinks Grey has some good in him and I guess I'm starting to believe him. The boss decided to include me in his business trip to Japan when Saywer accidentally blurted out that my girlfriend is stationed there. I'm glad the boss didn't ask any further.

Five hours since our plane landed in Japan and the boss gave us the night off, I am now in bed with sheets tangled on my body and to the woman beside me. I kissed her forehead, her nose, her lips and then her left and right breasts. She lets out a moan.

"Daniel." That spurred me on. Ana calling me by my second name because she thinks it's sexy turns me on further so I continued kissing every inch of her body.

"Ana, I missed you baby." I said as she arches her back and looks into my eyes. I sink deep into her and we made love again. We ate breakfast and did a little shopping. I didn't want to end our bubble but I already received a text from Taylor saying that I should head back.

"Goodbye baby. I love you, always." I whispered in her ear hugging her tight and inhaling her scent.

I should have said see you later instead of a goodbye. Now here I am, struggling to open my eyes but I can't and my whole body feels like it's burning.

"Trevor?" *sobs* "Daniel?" *sobs* "Ryan?" *sobs* "Baby?"

Ana? I better not be hallucinating, that is Ana's voice. What is she doing here? Wait, where am I?

I tried my hardest to open my eyes and I did. There she is crying beside me. I tried to move my left hand. I wanted to wipe her tears away so badly. She noticed my hand moved and looked at me. I can't help but smile when I see her face.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my heart. No. No. No! I heard a machine beeping wildly. I didn't want to but I surrendered to the pain. But before I did, with all my remaining strength, I looked at Ana and smiled hoping my eyes would convey the love, reverence and gratitude I feel for her. Her glassy beautiful blue eyes were the last I saw. And then everything goes black once more.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you so much for reading, for the favorites and the follows. Now this chapter is dedicated to Ryan and is sort of a filler chapter. I hope you guys didn't get annoyed or got bored with his chapter. He was an integral part of Ana's life so I thought getting to know him would be a good idea.

If you also noticed, Ryan and Christian have similar pasts. There are other fifty shades fanfictions that tackles about "what if Ana met Christian as a teenager and Ana healing Christian emotionally." Even if my story has a different plot I still wanted to add that kind of "what if" so I did it through Ryan. We'll move forward from here. Next chapter will be the beginning of taking chances. Till the next chapter! Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	5. Chapter 5 - Master of His Universe

Christian's POV

Damn it! My head is pounding. My body is sore. I can't feel my right leg and my left arm seems to be bounded. Huh. The irony is not lost on me. Where the fuck am I anyway?

I hear hushed voices near me. I immediately made out one as my mom. I wanted to open my eyes but I can't. I feel so tired.

"He's recovering rather quickly Grace. You have a strong and healthy son." A voice of another woman says.

"Thank you Dr. Greene. Thank you for saving my son." My mom sounded like she's going to cry.

"No need to thank me Grace. You should direct your gratitude to the man on the other room. He's fighting for his life. We are doing our best so he can make it but the chances are slim" says the woman who now I know is Dr. Greene.

Two things. First, I am in a fucking hospital bed and injured. Second, someone saved my life. Was it Taylor or Ryan?

"Christian? Can you hear me sweetheart?" I hear my mother say in my ear. I will my eyes to open and they did. I am met with my mom's soft and worried caramel eyes.

"Oh my darling boy! Thank goodness you're awake now!" She exclaims. I wanted to talk but my throat is dry. My mother, being the doctor that she is, understood and let me sip water from a cup.

"Better?" She asks.

"Yes mom. Where's Taylor?" were the first words of out my mouth. I need to know what the hell happened. All I can remember is trying to maneuver Charlie Tango to land safely.

The door opened and in comes a tall and bulky man I rarely see but whose voice I know too well. Welch.

"Mr. Grey. I'm glad you're awake now and I hope you are feeling better too." He says nodding his greeting.

"Thank you Welch, I'm assuming you're here to give me a full report." I said not beating around the bush.

Horrified and pissed. No, I'm fucking furious. After a thorough investigation by my team and the authorities, Welch came to a conclusion that someone sabotaged Charlie Tango. I certainly receive tons of death threats but all of them are empty promises until last week. Whoever this fucker is, he's going to pay. I can't even grasp the fact that I was unconscious for a week!

Christian Grey, Master of my own universe. Everyone cowers when they hear my name. Nobody would want to stand in my way and I get want I want. Now what I want is to be fucking released from this hospital. After debating with my mom and compromising to stay in Bellevue with her and dad instead of going back to Escala while I make a full recovery, I'm cleared to go home.

Taylor and Ryan are another story though. My head of security still needs to be confined for another week because of his head, pelvis and leg injuries. Ryan, however, is still unconscious. Turns out he's the one who saved me. I decided to see both my CPOs before I leave so I was wheeled out in a fucking wheel chair. Pathetic.

_It was a fine morning in Tokyo. I gave the rest of the team a night off. It was only supposed to be just me, Taylor and Sawyer but I decided to bring Ryan along. I was stepping out of the elevator when I feel a weird sensation. It's like a flow of electricity that made the hairs on the back of my neck tingle. I looked around and a couple caught my attention. They were locked in a passionate embrace. It was intimate but not too sexual. My mind briefly wondered how that would feel like and I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. What was that about?_

_The woman left the man's arms and headed out of the lobby. The man turned and to my surprise, it's Ryan. He looks… happy. His eyes are glowing and have a gleam I can't put my finger on. Again, the thought crossed my mind. How does that feel like? Seriously, what is wrong with me?_

"Mr. Grey." My housekeeper Gail Jones who's watching Taylor brought me back to the here and now. She has a sad look in her eyes. I know she's dating Jason. I don't mind as long as they do their jobs. I heard them exchanged "I love you's" before but seeing them now is a picture of love. Love? That word struck a chord somewhere. I probably need to talk to Flynn soon.

"Hi Gail... How is..." I greeted her but we were interrupted by Sawyer. His face is ashen and tears a pouring out of his eyes.

"He's gone." His voice is barely a whisper. Who's gone?

We hear a grumble and looked at Taylor. He's awake. He was looking at his surrounding when his eyes landed on Sawyer. Luke shakes his head at Jason and all of a sudden Taylor is forcing himself up. Gail managed to stop him but Taylor lets out a sob. I looked at him wide eyed. It was the first time I've seen Jason show any emotion, let alone cry.

Today is the second time I see tears escape Jason Taylor's eyes. We are in the memorial service of Ryan. I learned from his background check that he was an orphan since he was 5 years old but a lot of people certainly cared for him. There are more than fifty people in here - most of them are from the marines. I was overwhelmed. I know my family who joined me today are feeling the same way. I looked at the head stone of the man who I owed my life silently thinking if I should thank him for my second chance or blame him because I still have to live my fucked up life. I noticed a smaller head stone beside him though. Nothing is engraved on it yet but what was that for?

As I was going back to the SUV, I felt the now familiar pull I experienced that morning in Japan. I halted my steps and looked back. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a woman wearing her uniform approaching Ryan's grave. Her hair is in a tight bun but I can she has a brown hair. With her is an older man dressed the same. I don't know why but I stared at her longer than I'm supposed to. A cold breeze hits my face and I shivered but for some reason I wanted her to turn and look at me.

"Christian?" Mia's soft voice awakened me from my trance. She held my arm pulling me towards our waiting vehicle. Once in the car, I looked out the window hoping to see the girl but no one's there anymore. I sighed. I'm probably suffering some sort of trauma from the accident. Now, I really need to see Flynn.

"Count Ms. Williams." I ordered Leila, my current submissive. It has been five months since the accident. I started getting frustrated a lot and desperately needed a release. Elena set up an interview and here I am now beating the shit out of another petite brunette girl with soft pale skin.

"One, sir" she says as the cane hits her ass. "Two, sir" I landed another blow. I reached ten strikes and slammed my cock into her. I emptied inside her after several thrusts without giving her a release. Yes. I needed this. This is, after all, the only thing I know. I fuck, hard.

Hollow. Even after the session with Leila I still feel like something is missing. I'm now in my home office after sending her home. I don't need a sub for the rest of the weekend anymore. Truth is I'm getting bored of this lifestyle but this is how I was taught to operate.

"Sir" I hear Taylor call my name after knocking on the door.

"Come in Taylor" I motioned for him to come closer after he entered.

"Mr. Grey, the two new CPOs I have hired are here. These are their background checks. They have already signed their NDAs and were briefed about their responsibilities." Taylor hands me the documents. I didn't bother look, I have always entrusted the hiring of my personal staff to him and Welch.

"Let's go Taylor. I want to see them now." I leave the files on the table and head for the great room.

That fucking electric whatever is back with a vengeance but I ignored it typing away on my Blackberry. When I finally looked up, I got the shock of my life.

You have got to be fucking kidding me.

A/N: Hello everyone! Again, many thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Your support inspires and encourages me in this journey. Turns out writing can be difficult at times and I am not very fond of how I wrote this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it somehow though especially that we have finally welcomed CG on board. This chapter also fills some gaps from the previous ones. We're finally moving forward. I'm excited to write and share the upcoming chapters. Till the next one! Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	6. Chapter 6 - Complicated

Taylor's POV

They say your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Not to me though, horror flashes in my eyes. I try to look calm but I'm pretty sure my face is starting to betray me. Ryan looks at me and his right hand touches his chest. He's been holding his breast pocket a lot lately and I can only assume why. My mind drifts to Gail and Sophie. Deep breaths Taylor.

Before I know it Trevor jumps from his seat towards the boss. I barely register another explosion when Charlie Tango hits the ground.

Blood trickles down my face. Nothing in my life has prepared me for this. The helicopter is a wreck and I can't find the boss or Ryan. With all my remaining strength, I dragged my body and crawled scanning the area searching for them. Reaching for my phone, I dialed 911.

"Jason" I almost didn't hear it but I caught it. I followed the sound of shallow breaths which led me to Ryan. His body is protectively covering the boss.

"He still has a pulse" Ryan says answering my unspoken question. He reaches for my hand and places a box on my palm.

"Cap'n, please tell General Steele I'm sorry I failed him" he lets out a nervous smile before closing his eyes.

"Fuck, Ryan. Don't you dare die!" I shout but it only falls on my own ears. I collapsed and allowed the pain consume me. Last thing I heard was the sound of sirens getting closer... and closer.

_Beautiful. This tiny creature in my arms is the prettiest baby I have ever seen. She has the eyes of her dad but the hair and face of her mother. I held her tight remembering the promise I made. I will be the best uncle this little girl could ask for._

_Anastasia Rose Steele, daughter of Carla Wilks Steele and Raymund Steele. My sweet and strong niece. Before my older sister Carla died, she made me promise to help Ray if anything happens to her. Even if we have different fathers, she loved and took care of me so I will do the same and more for Annie. My heart breaks for my niece who is weeping for the lost of her beloved... and their baby._

_"T, what did you feel when your ex-wife told you she was pregnant?" With my raised eyebrow Ryan holds his hands up and continues "Ana is not pregnant." My lips formed a hard line at his statement. Did he fucking cheated on my niece and knocked up another woman?_

_As if sensing my growing anger he saves his ass "I don't know how to explain this Jason" he pauses, why does this guy keeps on pausing? I slammed my fist on the table._

_"I... I am not sure but I have a feeling Ana is pregnant. The night when I came home late from the jewelry store…" Ryan stops clearing his throat. "I mean... never mind, anyway, I talked to her the other night and she told me she has a surprise for me. Do I make sense? I mean she didn't give me any hint that she's pregnant but I just have this feeling. It's been two months since we came back from Japan and I mean, you know, it's possible" he finishes looking hopeful._

_"Happy. That's my reaction when my ex-wife told me she was pregnant. And I'm happy for you if ever Ana is pregnant. I can't believe I'm going to be a grandpa. Wait till Ray hears this" I said to Ryan patting his shoulder and offering a thumbs up. I'm only messing with him but I burst out laughing when I see the beads of sweat form on Trevor's forehead._

Watching the Greys leave the cemetery gives me a sense of relief. Christian didn't have to see Anastasia. I saw how he looked at her and Ryan in Japan. Thank goodness he didn't see her face. Saywer, Ryan and I all agreed in one thing - Grey should never meet Ana. I've worked for the man long enough to know his taste in women and I am not taking any chances even if Ana is one of the toughest lady I know. She'll forever be my sweet and loving niece. The wind gently blew around my shoulder. Giving me a pat now are you Ryan?

Bang! Bang! Bang! I've been in the firing range for more than an hour now. Finding the fucker who sabotaged Charlie Tango and continues to threaten the boss and his family's safety is starting to get the best out of me. I swear Barney is turning purple and his brain is going to be fried soon tracking every lead we find. We have the resources but even Welch is convinced that this is a well crafted plan.

Ray hands me another beer. We are in Montesano with Sawyer, Welch and Barney. I know we all signed NDA but it wouldn't hurt the boss if he doesn't know. Besides, we badly need Ray's advice.

The door slams open and in comes Belinda Prescott, another marine that was forced to leave the service. The lady sure has a lot of potential. Thinking about it, female marines did play a huge role in several successful missions. Hey, wait a minute. I have an idea!

After discussing my plan to the team, we came to one conclusion. We need her and I hate it.

A/N: Hello! I want to give my gratitude to everyone who shared their thoughts through reviews. I value your opinion so much and I reply through PMs. Thank you also for the follows and favorites! What did you think of different POVs on the chapters? I wanted to tell the story in different perspectives so I was hoping it's okay and not confusing. This one is on Uncle Taylor. He's usually portrayed like an uncle to Ana so I thought why not makes him her biological uncle here right? His fondness of Ana will be deeper so expect to see him a lot in the coming chapters. Till the next one! Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	7. Chapter 7 -To Nurture and Protect

Luke's POV

There's got to be another way. Taylor is insane if he thinks I'm agreeing with this shit. Na'ah. Not on my watch. She may be one of the best but the country needs her more than Grey. Ana can't join our team.

At first I thought Jason's idea was brilliant. Even General Steele was positive we can hire female CPOs to go undercover and protect the boss. Prescott is in without second thoughts but stupid Barney suggested Anastasia to be Belinda's partner. No way.

"What's wrong Luke? Annie needed a break from the marines. You've seen her. She's a walking dead. Maybe a breath of fresh air will help her move on" the General explains. She's not good for the job, she's the best for it but not for Grey. Of course I can't tell Ray why. This is killing me.

"General is right Luke. Ana has the skills we need to catch this fucker while making sure the Grey family is safe. She's it man" Barney pipes in. I glared at him. Is he unaware of the boss' extra-curricular activities or just plain stupid? He helps Welch run the background checks for fuck's sake.

We didn't notice the phone ringing until it goes straight to the answering machine. An angelic but broken voice fills the room. "Hey daddy. It's me. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm going back to Japan to finish my term. General Roach already gave me permission, Sir" Ana's voice echoes around the room silencing us all "I know we've talked about this but I can't be here thinking about Trevor all the damn time. Please take care of yourself. Bye dad, I love you" the call ended with Ana's soft sob.

"Oh shit!" Barney exclaims once his eyes fell on the beautiful portrait of Ana hanging above the telephone. Now you understand why I hated the idea moron. Another ring interrupts us and this time I stood up and answered the phone. Jose.

"Jose. You're on speaker. We're all here" I say looking at everyone surrounding the table.

"General, Cap'n, Welch, Barney, Baby" he greeted everyone.

"Hi Baby!" Prescott answered blushing. Geez. I cough annoyed.

"Right. So I know Ana just called and you all probably know the news. I tried to stop her but you know her. General, with all due respect sir, I know Ana gets what Ana wants but you need to stop her. She acts all tough but I'm afraid she'll break any second. She hasn't shed a tear or even smiled since the funeral. I always catch her staring blankly in space and her call to you awhile ago was the most she said for the past months. Maybe she needs help sir" Jose perfectly summarized all of our concerns. Ana has changed.

_Small hands covered my eyes. Looks like she's playful today. "Guess who?" The voice asks and I act dumb prolonging my response just to feel her soft skin against mine a little longer._

_"Luke!" Ana says removing her hands and placing it on her hips._

_"What?" I asked her trying to look innocent._

_"You knew that was me! Why play dumb? I hate you!" Ana rants stomping her right foot. Who would have thought this girl who looks like one of those Victoria Secret angel is a US Marine. She also still acts like a child. It's cute._

_Ryan approached us wrapping his arm around Ana's waist while kissing her temple. On cue she blushes and giggles. She is beautiful. I wished she was mine._

_Yes, I admit I was in love with my best friend's girlfriend. Who wouldn't fall for her? Even Jose admitted he had a little crush on Ana before he met Belinda. Trevor knows. I told him after learning he wasn't gay and plans on dating Anastasia. Trevor is a brother to me so I stepped aside and watched from the sideline. I did the right thing. They were perfect for each other._

Her once warm and soft hands are now cold and lifeless. I held her a little longer hoping she'd respond as we wheel her towards the operating room. Nothing. The doors closed in front of me and I fell on the floor. The sound of the never ending beep once again filled my ear. Ryan's gone. Not Ana too.

Tiny bodies with little feet and hands are wrapped in blue or pink blankets. It's a comforting sight. Ana is glued on the viewing window looking at the babies inside the hospital's nursery. Her fingers are tracing the glass as if she's caressing the babies. Ana had a miscarriage three days ago.

Ryan sure had sixth sense. I overheard him asking Taylor how he felt when he learned he was going to be a father. Now, he left and brought the baby along. What a selfish bastard. I punched the wall startling Ana. We looked at each other not needing to say a word. I grabbed her, hugged her tight and cried. She held on to me stroking my hair.

The warm water runs down the shower. I am now washing Ana's hair days after she finally went home from Japan. Ray didn't listen to Jose's pleas saying Ana will go home when she's ready and she did. She cried for days and I was with her every step of the way.

Handing me the towel, Ana lets me dry her beautiful locks. We sat on the bed and I picked up her brush. I gently caressed her curls praying Ryan would forgive me after what I have just done.

A/N: Hello! I will never get tired of saying thank you for appreciating my story through follows, favorites and reviews so thank you. I hope the last part wasn't much of a cliffhanger. I am not a big fan of those and if this one seems like it, please forgive me. Here's the POV of my favorite character in Fifty Shades next to Ana and CG. I actually liked the fanfictions where Ana was partnered to Luke and like I said on the first or second chapter, I didn't want to kill him so he'll be in the story for long. I am also trying to establish the story in different perspectives and I'm sorry if you think it's starting to get dragging. I promise to work on that as well as jumping from flashbacks to present. I'll try to write longer too. If you have advise and suggestions since I'm a newbie in writing, I'm very much open for them.

Lastly, if you're questioning the flow of this story, it's definitely an Ana-Christian story, only Ana is stronger and has more experience.

Thank you to Pks9704 for pointing out the confusing transitions from flashbacks to present. I tried to correct it now by using Italics as suggested. I hope it's better. I believe the next chapter will be the last one with major flashbacks.

Till then, have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	8. Chapter 8 - Moving Forward

Ana's POV

Everyone has been saying I should stop thinking of the past and live in the present. I am having a hard time but I'm trying. As I turn my back from the grave of the man I've shared five years of my life, I am moving forward.

"Ana, are you okay?" Prescott asks as she gently squeezed my hand.

"I will be" I answer giving her a small smile. She smiles back making me feel somewhat better.

I am now in the SUV with Uncle Jason, Luke and Belinda. We are heading to Seattle. I never imagined myself working privately but I have decided to retire from the marines leaving my memories of Ryan behind. Who am I kidding? He'll forever be in my heart. I clutched my chest feeling the now all too familiar heartache.

I opened the window wanting to catch some air. I watch as we pass by a never ending path of trees - the motion reminding me of an old movie reel bringing me back to the past.

Touching my lips, I relish the feeling of the kiss Ryan and I shared the moment we were reunited in Japan. I will never forget that night we spent making love and the time I held the positive pregnancy test on my hand. I was scared but happy at the same time. I wanted to tell Ryan but decided to surprise him. Little did I know I will be the one getting the surprise of my life.

_It was all a blur after I received my dad's call breaking the news of Ryan and Uncle Jason's accident. I remember rushing back to Seattle only to be greeted by an unconscious Ryan. When he finally opened his eyes my heart leaped out of my chest in joy only to be crushed when he closed them for the last time. Losing our baby was the final straw._

"Annie" Luke's fingers lightly wipe my tears away. I didn't realize I was crying and that the car has stopped. He has already exchanged seats with Belinda and has me tucked under his arms. I looked up and caught him staring at my hair. I can't help the giggle that escaped despite my sobs. Who knew the hunk of a man that is Luke Sawyer has a hidden hairdresser bone in his body.

_Two nights ago my family and friends gathered at our home. Welch came in with Barney. Uncle Jason brought Gail and Sophie. Luke and Belinda were also present. After dinner, little Sophie decided to play with my hair. We were having fun until Luke walked out only to come back with a box of L'oreal Paris hair dye. He wanted to turn my dark brown hair to blonde. I thought it was silly but I welcomed the change._

"I didn't realize blonde will suite you" Luke says examining my hair.

"I didn't realize I'd like it" I admitted to him giving his shoulder a nudge. "I have a good hair stylist right here."

"Ryan will never forgive me for this" he ponders still stroking my hair.

"He would have understood" my uncle firmly states from the driver's seat. Why he said that, I have no idea.

"If he was still alive..." I start but regretted it immediately. The mood in the car shifts and I'm once again lost in my thoughts as we continue our journey to Escala, the condo where Mr. Grey lives.

Deciding to work for Grey was like a snap of the fingers. I was so focused on Ryan's death that I didn't care much about the investigation until Uncle Taylor cornered me after I came home from Japan. He looked unsure at first but eventually told me his plan and I'm on board right away. He wasn't expecting that I would say yes easily. I don't care about Grey. I wanted to catch the fucker who stole my future.

I'm pulled back to reality when the car parked in an underground garage. I got out and immediately notice the fleet of Audi. Prescott whistles and I indulge myself a little by patting the black R8 in front of me. Now I know the cause of Ryan's obsession with Audis. I wanted to smile but my mouth formed a frown remembering him again. I shook my head. I need to focus.

Straightening my shoulders I head for the service elevator only to be greeted by a brunette followed by another familiar figure – Sean Reynolds. Uncle Jason nodded at him and whisks us inside the lift. Reynolds started to walk away leaving the girl glaring at me and Prescott. I suddenly have this uneasy feeling. Why does she look somewhat like me? Well, the old me.

"What was that about?" Prescott whispers as we ascend towards the penthouse. I shrug having no clue but notice the look that Uncle Taylor and Sawyer exchanged. Now, what was THAT about?

The elevator pings and we were escorted to the security office. Gail greeted me along the way thrilled that we will now be working together. I like her a lot. We formed a bond in an unconventional way. She lost her husband, I lost my boyfriend. Her strength through the years gave me hope. If she was able to stand again, I can too.

Several documents lay in front of us – page after page of our employment contract. There's even a non-disclosure agreement. Geez, is my new boss a secret drug dealer or something? Uncle Jason answers my unspoken question by pointing out how the man is very private and I quote "complicated at times". He then goes on explaining in detail that Prescott and I were to work as undercover close personal protection. I sigh. What have I gotten myself into? I want to find the culprit, not babysit a 27-year old billionaire.

Speaking of billions, this place is huge! The man sure is wealthy beyond imagination. He can afford a skyscraper penthouse but I'll be happy in just a white picket fence house in the suburbs watching kids run around as Ryan chases them. Damn it, I'm doing it again. I need to stop.

"Be Strong Steele" I hear Sawyer say as we head for the great room. We are waiting for Taylor who will finally introduce us to Mr. Grey. Seems like no more room for pleasantries at the moment, time to be professional. Pulling on my best poker face, I patiently wait for the man who played a role in changing my life forever.

Out of the corner of my eye, a tall guy strides closer to us. He's typing on his phone but when he looked up I see smoldering grey orbs boring into mine. His face registered shock, confusion then finally disbelief. He runs his hands through his hair and then curses.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

So this must be The Christian Grey.

A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for the continuous follows and favorites. I am also grateful for the reviews from the last chapter. I appreciate all your thoughts and constructive opinions. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. So we're back to the present time. This chapter is the continuation way back from the first chapter. I hope the previous chapters have strengthened our understanding of the characters and now we know the basis of their actions. Please also excuse any mistake I might have committed.

PS: Just to clear it up, Luke didn't sleep with Ana. He dyed her hair blonde for the reasons we know so well.

Till the next chapter! Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	9. Chapter 9 - Mac 'n Cheese

Christian's POV

Unbelievable! Did Taylor just do what I fucking think he did? I try to look around for something to change my conclusion but there is none. My most trusted employee hired not just one but two fucking female CPOs! Trust me; I have nothing against women but as part of MY security team? Hell no.

"Mr. Grey," The smart ass starts but I cut him off.

"Taylor, I don't know what is going through your head when you made this decision but my answer is no. You said they signed an NDA, good, now they can leave. They are fired" I stated sternly looking him dead in the eyes. I was about to turn when a voice spoke stopping me in my tracks.

"With all due respect Mr. Grey, Sir" the blondie with blue eyes begins. Shit, I felt my dick twitch with that last word. What the fuck?

"I, and my partner former Sergeant Belinda Prescott" she points to the redhead and continues "were both trained Marines, we are more than capable to serve as your bodyguards, Sir. We may also have the skills that your current male personnel lack to catch the suspect who is threatening you and your family for the past five months" she says seriously as if challenging me.

Feisty and a smart mouth. I like that. Wait, what?

"Ms." I pause unsure I got her name.

"Steele. Former First Lieutenant Anastasia Steele, Sir" she answers. Anastasia, that's a lovely name. Seriously Grey?

Clearing my throat I narrowed my eyes at her and explain. "Ms. Steele, I didn't mean any disrespect but you must understand that I've worked with men as my security for years. This idea is quite absurd. For my mother or sister perhaps I can consider but for me?"

She shakes her head and was about to say something when Taylor decided it is time to clean up his mess.

"Mr. Grey, as your head of personal security and with Welch's guidance, we have taken responsibility to hire female CPOs to work as undercover agents. I admit that whoever sabotaged Charlie Tango knows your security very well. We can't find any mole but we do know that this is a well crafted plan against you. This person doesn't know Steele or Prescott yet so we are grabbing the opportunity to use them as our secret weapons, if you will Sir" Taylor finishes in a bitter tone. I can't believe I'm doing this.

"One week, Taylor. I'm giving you one more week to catch this fucker" and with that I turned around leaving my new security team standing in the great room.

Fuck this feel good. I down my third glass of Bourbon. I welcome the burning sensation in my throat. I have reviewed the background checks of my two new employees over and over again. To say I am impressed is an understatement.

Belinda Prescott was a former US Marine like everyone in my security so far. She retired after a failed mission in the Middle East three years ago. Her skills are impressive. I would say she can be the female equivalent of Reynolds.

Now, Anastasia Steele has marines written all over her. Her father is a General and still active in service. She has traveled with him wherever he is assigned. When she turned 18, she finally joined the marines. She quickly rose from the lowest to the First Lieutenant rank. Damn, this woman is exceptional. She could have been part of the CIA or FBI but she is here. I guess I should call myself lucky then? Her personal records are clean, too clean for my liking actually, but I learned she knows Sawyer from way back. I don't know why I'm uncomfortable with that idea. Fuck it.

Walking out of my home office, I heard laughter from the kitchen. I quietly made my way there and got shocked for the second time today.

"This tastes so good Ana. You're a really great cook" Mrs. Jones compliments Ms. Steele. She blushes and continues stirring whatever she is working on. Mmmm, that smells good. Wait a minute, is that Mac 'n Cheese?

"Are you sure Mr. Grey wouldn't mind if I'm the one preparing dinner? Better not tell him" she tells Gail.

"I won't dear. You make the best Mac 'n Cheese and since the boys made you promise to cook it for them your first night here, why not serve it to Mr. Grey too. It's his favorite anyway. He'll love it. What he doesn't know won't kill him" Gail winks at Anastasia with a mischievous smile. Well, that Mac 'n Cheese must be delicious.

An hour later, Mrs. Jones called me for dinner. I am on my third serving of the food I know Ms. Steele cooked. I will finish all of this and leave nothing for the male staff who requested it. It's her first day anyway. They shouldn't burden her by asking her to cook for them. I maybe going soft but I would pay Anastasia any amount to cook this only for me.

"This is superb Gail. It tastes somewhat different from the Mac 'n Cheese you usually cook. Make sure there is some ready for me to heat up on weekends" I try to rile Gail up and it works.

"Mr. Grey, ummm, I may have tried some new ingredients. I, umm, glad you liked it" she stammers trying to look anywhere else but me. I smirk, that is what you get from lying to me but I'll let it go. I helped myself for one more serving and continue eating. I might need to hit the gym a little later but this is worth it. I notice Sawyer pass by and scowl at me when he sees the almost empty bowl of good ole' Mac n Cheese. I made sure to pop the last spoonful in my mouth and I definitely did hear him growl. Too bad Sawyer, you shouldn't have asked Anastasia to cook for you in the first place.

Waking up the next day, I realized I slept a little longer than what I used too. I was still awoken by a nightmare but that is nothing new. Maybe the Mac 'n Cheese has something to do with this. I wonder if Ms. Steele can also bake Chocolate Cake. Silly Grey, she's my security not my chef. Gail would probably throw a fit. I chuckle at the thought. I shake my head. I'm becoming, what do they call that? Ah, a weirdo. I need a shower pronto.

Dressed in my usual all black Armani suit paired with a white crisp linen shirt and a navy blue tie, I walked out to the great room, ate breakfast and got ready to leave for work but there is no sign of my new employees.

"Mr. Grey, are you ready to leave Sir?" Taylor asks getting ready to escort me down the garage.

"Yes Taylor, be ready in 5. By the way, where are Ms. Steele and Ms. Prescott?" I question still unable to locate them.

"They are already stationed on their assigned posts sir" he tells me as if it is the most obvious answer. Well, looks like they are serious with the undercover thing.

As soon as the clock strikes 7:30, we are entering the premises of Grey House. Everyone is on high alert as they see me. Today is no different. I get formal greetings from men and lustful stares from women who looks like they are about to pounce on me. It is just a fucking pretty face ladies. Get over it.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey" Prescott greets behind the reception desk. I nodded in return. So this is where she is assigned. I went straight to my private elevator and relaxed a little on my way to the top floor.

Now that is the sight I want to see every morning. My other CPO, Anastasia Steele, is standing just a few feet away listening to Andrea. Her blonde hair is down and flows perfectly. She is wearing a black pencil skirt that accentuates her ass. She shifts a little towards me and I see the front of her baby blue blouse. Her breasts look perfect. I bet they will fit my hands perfectly. I looked her up and down approvingly. I am met with her mesmerizing blue eyes and she has an amused expression. Holy shit. Did I just check her out?

"Ladies." I acknowledge them as if nothing just happened and went straight to my office. I plopped down on my chair and exhaled deeply. I never reacted like that towards blondes. Not even Elena aroused me like that. Come to think of it, I wasn't attracted to her in the first place. I was just a horny teenager who doesn't want to be touched but wants to fuck. It was a win-win situation.

Walking to my floor to ceiling windows, I try to analyze my recent behavior. Whether this is some sort of trauma from the accident, stress brought by the apparent threat or just Anastasia, I have no fucking clue. It is not like I am not getting laid. I just fucked Leila last weekend. So what is this hard on needing attention in my pants?

A knock on my door broke my reverie. Composing myself, I walked to my desk. "Come in" I ordered.

Standing frozen near the door is Sawyer. His face etched with apprehension. The last words I heard before bolting out the door were…

"Mr. Grey, Ms. Grey has been abducted."

A/N: Hello there! Thank you for the continuous support. I'm really happy that you guys like the story so far. This is CG's POV again. I don't know why but I seem to be able to write longer than usual if it's his chapter. I hope I was even close in capturing his character. By the way, I'm sorry for the little cliffhanger. I thought the continuation should be told best by a different character so I stopped right here.

PS: Mixed emotions on blonde Ana but I wanted to test the degree of Christian's infatuation. I always feel like there's got to be something special that attracted him to Ana at first and not just because she fits the physical attributes of his submissive so here you go.

Till the next chapter! Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	10. Chapter 10 - Commotion

Taylor's POV

Today is the day we have placed our plan in motion. Belinda is in the lobby acting as a receptionist while Annie will replace Olivia and assist Andrea. So far so good.

The boss is in his office and I'm monitoring every little thing from the security room across the hall. I glance at the stack of papers in front of me. I'm pretty sure the boss has studied the background checks I gave him yesterday. I may have altered some information that he doesn't need to learn right now. I can't let him know Annie is my niece nor was Ryan's girlfriend. At least not yet.

Changing Annie's hair for the time-being was a brilliant idea. Sawyer is a genius. My niece doesn't look like our dear Anastasia but she sure still is the same feisty marine I know. I almost choke when she responded to the boss yesterday. I know the look he gave Ana and I'd say he has met his match. Looks like things will get really interesting from now on.

"T, how's everything?" Luke asks as he enters the room.

"I say everything is going according to plan" I answer noticing the lunch box he is setting up on the table.

Holy Moly! Annie's Mac 'n Cheese! I didn't know there's anything left after the boss ate all that Ana cooked last night. I stood up and grabbed a fork hoping to get a taste of heaven.

"Fuck Luke, don't you know how to share?" I hissed at him when he held the container close to his chest.

Is he a kid or what? Damn it! I moved a little closer and about to dig in when my phone rings. Fucking Sawyer has the decency to laugh at me.

"What?!" I answer not caring who is on the other line.

"T! Sir!" Who is this? O'connor?

"This better be important O'connor!" I shout eyeing Luke who is happily teasing me with every bite.

"Sir, Ms. Grey is gone!" O'connor practically shrieks at me. What the hell!?

"What do you mean gone?" This is not good. I put him on speaker and listen to his erratic voice.

"She, I, shit T, she went to the gym, I accompanied her inside. She told me to wait as she was going to the locker room and then she never came out. I checked the area and can't find her anywhere" O'connor narrates nervously and I am now frantically tracking Mia's phone. No such luck.

"Try her watch" Luke suggest as he calls Welch.

"We got a hit!" I announce and instruct O'connor to meet us at I-5. Within ten minutes we are speeding along the highway towards the direction leading to Ms. Grey - well, her watch. Fuck, she better be wearing it!

The boss is cursing while talking to who I assume is his dad. Ana and Belinda are on the other SUV in front of us. O'connor and Reynolds are not far behind. Sawyer is still talking to Welch as we turn to the street where we are getting the signal of Ms. Grey's tracker.

"Down!" I hear Annie shout after she burst out of her car's door. She approaches a beige debilitated sedan with a middle aged woman in the driver seat. We were just about to get out of the car when we hear three gun shots.

"Mia!" Mr. Grey gets out of the SUV and runs towards the other car.

Seriously this is like a fucking movie playing in front of me and I'm frozen in my spot as I see Annie block the boss and shoots towards what seems to be a warehouse. She rips a part of her skirt and runs to who knows where. I have never seen my niece in action and this is not the right time but damn, Ray trained her well.

After instructing O'connor to call 911, I approached the boss who is kneeling on the ground. Sawyer and Reynolds are long gone tailing Ana.

"She's dead" I hear Prescott say. I look up and see the middle age woman with a bullet on her forehead.

All of a sudden we hear a loud crash and Sawyer emerges out of the establishment with an unconscious Mia in his arms. Grey stands up and reaches for Mia. The ambulance arrives just in time as Anastasia comes out of the warehouse with a disappointed look on her face.

With the boss and Ms. Grey safely in the ambulance along with Sawyer, the rest of the team undergoes a series of questioning from the authorities. Once we are in the SUV heading back to Seattle, Ana looks at me and asks...

"Uncle Jason, do you know anyone called Baby Bird?"

A/N: Hello everyone! Many thanks for the continuous support! How about a little action? I hope I was able to give justice on this scene. Looks familiar? Yes, I'm trying to incorporate some details from the book to keep us on track. So, guess who's also in this story to shake things up?

PS: I was having fun experimenting on Taylor and Sawyer's characters. We'll see different sides of them from time to time and realize that they are not just the stoic bodyguards we have grown to love but more.

Till the next chapter. Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


	11. Chapter 11 - Connections and Revelations

Ana's POV

"Tell Baby Bird, this is not over!" I hear a man's voice shout at me. If I have removed these heels, I already caught that fucker. I was too late, I only saw his shadow.

"Mmmm! Mmmm!" Who's that? I look around and see a raven haired girl bounded on the corner. I rushed towards her and called for Luke. This must be Ms. Mia Grey.

"It's alright, Ms. Grey, I'm Anastasia Steele, I work for your brother" I try to calm her down. She looks at me and then passes out. Where's Luke?

"Ana!" Finally!

"Over here!" I shout and hear something crash. Within seconds, Ms. Grey is in Sawyer's arms and I'm walking back to the SUV. I saw the police hovering around the dead woman in the car. She's probably the fucker's accomplice but he still shot her. Bastard.

Looking up the sky, I try to catch my breath. I never imagined my first day to go like this. I see Mr. Grey glance at me before entering the ambulance. Poor guy, he must have been traumatized seeing me aim and shoot. I pat myself at the back; I still got my spunk. I did hit the fugitive's leg, that's for sure. I decided to walk around the now crime scene. The police are busy interrogating the rest of the team. Perfect, I have time.

Three days after the incident, we are now gathered in the makeshift conference room in Mr. Grey's penthouse. His father and brother are here. Turned out Ms. Grey was drugged so she is still in the hospital with Dr. Grey. The woman who was shot is an Elizabeth Morgan. Her death and part in the kidnapping lead us to identify who "Baby Bird" is and most importantly who is causing all this commotion. The big question is why is he doing this?

Nonetheless, Jack Hyde just signed his death wish. He was an editor at Seattle Independent Publishing and has been the one threatening Mr. Grey for the past months. I believe he is working with someone who also holds a grudge against the boss. Who? I will find out and soon.

I look at the man who is sitting at the end of the table. He is in deep thought. His copper hair is all over the place, his eyes closed and his lips are thinned. My eyes fall on his chest and he is breathing heavily. I examine him further until I am met with his grey eyes seeking for what? I don't know. I feel a shiver run down my spine and it's now my turn to close my eyes. Not again.

"Don't go!" I awake from an ear piercing scream and realized it was me. Damn nightmares. Ever since Ryan died and I lost our baby, I have the same recurring dream - I am holding Ryan's hand but I am still drowning. Maybe I should take Jose's advice and see a shrink?

Brushing off the bad visions away, I walk towards the kitchen to get a glass of water just as I hear someone scream. I'm awake now, that sure is not me this time. I followed the sound which led me to Mr. Grey's room. I hesitate for a moment before opening his door. When I did, I saw him trashing on his bed. My feet moved out of their own accord and the next thing I know I'm stroking the boss' hair. I'm humming a lullaby my dad used to sing to me. This makes Mr. Grey relax instantly. He settles his head on my lap and I continue soothing him. My eyes start to become heavy and sleep takes over me.

Sunlight streaming from the window abruptly woke me up. I realized I'm not in my room. I look beside me and see my boss sleeping peacefully. I smiled. He is quite adorable. Hold on a second. Shit! I fell asleep on the boss' bed! I bolted out of the room and almost run into someone.

The woman who I almost bumped into looked stunned for a moment but then smiled at me. I look past her and see my uncle looking at me questionably. Oh shit.

Clearing her throat, the woman was about to say something when I hear a sleepy voice behind me.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" He asks and then turns to me. "Ms. Steele?"

"Ummm, Sir, Mr. Grey, I was just doing a sweep around the apartment. I didn't notice your mother and almost knocked her over. My apologies Dr. Grey" Good save Steele.

"If you will excuse me Sir, Ma'am" I all but walked as fast as I can until I reach my room. What the fuck just happened?

Few minutes later, my uncle knocks and enters my room. I don't want to have this conversation right now and as if the heavens heard me, my phone rings.

"Daddy!" I squealed.

"Hey Annie, forgot something?" Oh right.

"No daddy. I was just about to leave. See you in a bit dad. Love you." I searched for my keys while my Uncle stares at me with narrowed eyes.

"Talk to you later Uncle T" and with that I'm out of the staff quarters and into the service elevator. I breathe a sigh of relief.

Rushing out of the confined space, I almost made it outside when a man stops me.

"Excuse me Ms." I look at the guy in front of me. He's smirking.

"May I help you?" I know I sounded rude but he has no right to look all smug at me.

"I'm sorry but are you sure you're on your way out wearing that?" He points to my clothes and holy of all holy. I'm on my oversized t-shirt and boy shorts. No bra for crying out loud. I'm going nuts!

"Here" he offers me his jacket and smiles at me. I shamelessly take it and study his features. At least he seems to be a gentleman. He's good looking and quite familiar actually.

"Thank you Mr.?" Let's see if I will remember him with his name. I think I know him.

"Kavanaugh. It's Ethan Kavanaugh, Anastasia."

A/N: Hi there! Thanks for reading my story. In this chapter we have shed some light and welcomed new characters. Don't worry too much about Ethan. And Jack, well, he's really the bad guy anyway so I'll just go with it.

PS: I wasn't able to update last Sunday so here is another chapter for today. Next one is supposed to be up on Thursday as I plan to upload every other day.

Till the next chapter! Have a nice day!

Credits to E.L. James for writing Fifty Shades of Grey, Darker and Freed


End file.
